Contaminants (for example, metal and organic matters) adversely affect characteristics (electric characteristics in particular) of a semiconductor device. In the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, various materials and apparatuses are used, where there are problems of contamination of the semiconductor device by these materials and cross-contamination among the apparatuses. In an evaluation test of the semiconductor device, it is inevitable to contaminate the semiconductor device with an arbitrary concentration, and evaluate how the characteristics of the semiconductor device change. For example, as a method for contaminating the semiconductor device with an arbitrary concentration, there has been proposed a method to spray a chemical solution with an arbitrary concentration via a spray nozzle onto the semiconductor device while rotating a substrate on which the semiconductor device is formed.